Domination
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: L knew that there was only one reason why Light would keep him captive. Obsession had run too long within Light's mind, like an infection. At this desperate peak and amidst his success he could crave but one final victory; complete physical domination.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: What's this? A new fic? I'll admit I didn't think I'd be posting anything new on here really, especially with my main fics on permenant hiatus, but I've been looking over some one-shots and shorts I've started and well... I thought I could probably finish off some nice little DN fics again. Shame to let some of these ideas go to waste.

As always, please review!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>L knew that there was only one reason why Light would keep him captive. Obsession had run too long within Light's mind, like an infection, at this desperate peak and amidst his success he could crave but one final victory; complete physical domination.<em>

The time in which L had awaited Light's visit had been filled with a sensation that could almost be defined as anticipation, as it manipulated his mind entirely and meant that he could not think or perceive anything other than every crippling moment of the wait. It was not with longing though that he scrabbled at every second and wondered desperately, _when, when_, it was with a dread unlike anything he had ever known.

Despite all the time he had spent alone, waiting, he still felt unprepared at the moment when Light entered his cell. It was impossible for him to feel otherwise though; he was so aware of being vulnerable and entirely within Light's power. He felt his blood rush through his veins unpleasantly at the sight of his captor.

He noticed immediately that Light had taken the time to remove his tie.

The suit that Light was wearing was new, expensive and tailor-made, L could tell from the cut, the delicate and refined way that it hung upon Light's shoulders. This perfect ensemble was rendered abominable by that one defect though; the loose collar, that one undone button.

Light tried to bring his eyes back to Light's face quickly, so that his momentary focus on the open collar was not noted. He knew that any acknowledgement of the circumstances could only escalate the events. Even so when he had his eyes locked onto Light's unrelenting gaze he knew that Light must recognise his perceptiveness; there was a hideous sense of understanding.

L couldn't help but twitch his fingers against the hard wall and he saw that Light's eyes flickered at the action before returning to L's eyes again, staring corrosively.

'How do you like your accommodation?' Light asked quietly. The question was spoken with neither mirth nor malice, L knew. He perceived all too well that it was simply something Light had settled upon saying as a method of introduction. It would be his captors one brief effort at speech; the vaguest of pretences. Even as Light spoke, his smooth lips forming the words, his eyes didn't register the bland string of words, they just stared at L intently, hungrily.

L knew that he should reply but his mouth felt far to dry and he couldn't find the words. He knew that he should try, that he should be desperately putting forward anything right now to distract Light. Questions, accusations, anything that he would feel obliged to acknowledge and then he would need to throw out something else if Light cut him off quickly, establish a chain.

It was what a captive did in order to prolong their life, talking for as long as possible, keeping the flow going with a, '_wait – wait_!' the moment the fixed expression returned to their assailant's eyes or the blade was brought out again.

L knew that there was no chance of being saved now though, all he could do was prolong something which was inevitable; he was entirely in Light's power. His resistance was all he had to cling to and that was a rough desperate struggle.

He didn't speak. He spread out his fingertips against the wall, steadying his stance and waited.

Light waited too, his own body tense, but there was the element of anticipation within his expression, within his twitching fingers and his shuddering, parted lips.

For a long time neither moved and there was no sound within the small cell besides their shallow breathing. Then, prompted by the sudden movement of Light's foot, L broke the stillness and threw himself from the wall, in a terror of getting pinned against it. He tried to push past Light, moving round the room to get behind him, but Light moved fast and grabbed at him when he was at his side, fixing his hands tightly around his arm and reaching out fast –reaching to clutch everywhere and restrain L.

L, with adrenaline pumping through his body and his heart racing painfully, did something he could not remember doing ever in his life. He screamed. A loud, fierce and desperate scream as he fought viscously against Light. He heard it reverberate in the cell and even echo through the vast corridors but he knew no one would answer it.

And he began to hit Light in the face, harder than he had ever even dreamed of hitting him and kicking violently. Light gave little gasps and rasping cries as he fought and managed to get hold of L's arms as he attempted to force him against the wall, to box him in. L jerked his head forward and forced his teeth down hard on Light's arm, running the ridges in and closing his jaws as far as he could.

He could see the pain on Light's face but amidst it was also relish as pulled L's head back by his hair, his nails digging into L's scalp and then along his neck and back. L perceived the blood from his teeth marks, seeping into the material of the expensive shirt before Light succeeded in dragging L against the wall. There he tried pinning down L's legs whilst hitting him across the face, hard so that L shuddered, but L managed to get his own hand free and deliver Light a blow to the jaw.

Light moved to wrestle the arm back down immediately, his teeth exposed as he hissed, blood trailing between the gums. L tried kicking out with his legs, bringing his knees up to jab at Light's abdomen. He managed to get a direct hit in the stomach that was painful enough to give L a momentary advantage.

He kept getting free for a moment, trying to hit out at Light and pull away but then Light would pin him again, shaking him hard against the cell wall. L sensed that Light wanted to overpower him with pure flesh, he didn't seem to have brought restraints and seemed disinterested in using them, he still had his belt though, that would always be a possibility if he desired.

When Light began trying to pull him down onto the ground L managed, once again, to land a hit to the jaw and then scrambled out of Light's hold and tried to get up and away from him. He felt Light's arms grab his legs immediately though, despite his kicking, and pull him fully to the ground.

L screamed again as he felt Light pulling him down but his cry was stifled almost immediately as he felt the pain and discomfort of hitting the hard cell floor with all his weight. Then Light was able to get a good hold on his limbs and L was aware that he was dragging him to the bed.

He struggled fiercely but Light still managed, with a momentary advantage, to throw him onto the bed and get on top of him, pinning him down forcefully.

L did his best to scratch at the back of Light's arms and kick and jerk but Light managed to get him held down pretty securely. Leaning over him he panted with the effort, his soft brown hair falling down over his face, wet with sweat, his eyes narrow and intense.

L could feel that, with Light's full weight pressing down on him, it would be impossible for him to fully get free. His eyes flickered, with alarm, across Light's broad heaving chest and hard curled knuckles. He might be older than Light, even a little taller when he was at his full height, but Light had always been more athletic than himself. In the last few days L hadn't eaten much either, his body felt weak and heavy while Light was in very good health – his tan skin shining and the muscles in his arms and legs defined beneath the fabric.

L wondered whether he might have prepared for this, building up that little bit of extra muscle and upper body strength, his brown eyes gleamed with a sense of achievement as he held L down.

By crushing L's writhing wrists against the wall Light even managed to get him pinned with just one hand. Then he took his free hand carefully to L's throat, curling the fingers across the exposed skin and tilting up L's face with his thumb. It forced L to stare up at him, to feel the other man's breath on his face.

L steadied himself and then spat in Light's face. Light sensed the attack just before it came, closing his eyes to avoid getting L's saliva in his eyes. L hoped that the disgust from the action would be more effective upon Light than simple pain but light wiped his face cleanly and stared back at L with an even gaze.

L might have spat again but he felt Light's fingers tighten once again at his jaw line and was afraid that Light might put his hand over his mouth if he continued, or worse find something to gag him with.

He felt weak and hot beneath Light's body and he let himself stare straight into his face, capturing Light's full, heady attention. He took a short breath and then spoke in low, measured tones.

'Please, don't rape me Light.' The words were so dull and yet so sickeningly poignant, clear in the small cell. It wasn't pleading, it was controlled, but it was quite real. L could see a definite effect on Light, a shifting in his expression. It humiliated him.

'Please, don't rape me Light,' L said again in his measured monotone, so quiet and serious. 'Please, don't rape me Light.'

Light took a long shallow breath, his face twisted by anger, irritation, frustration and discomfort, he leant in, pressing down on L's wrists harder.

'Just…submit to me then,' he whispered, his voice uncertain and edgy. L glowered up at him uncompromisingly however and replied in a venomous tone.

'No.'

The anger that overcame Light was extraordinary. L could sense the nerves he was touching; Light's frustration.

'You can't do that, L,' he shouted, 'what do you expect from me?' He clenched his teeth together and glowered, 'I don't _need_ your permission.'

'Yes you do,' L replied, his eyes fixed on Light. He was beginning to regain control again, clawing himself back from that moment of blind panic into something stable.

'I know what it is _exactly_ you want Light,' he said slowly, 'and it's not something you can just take. It's something that I can only give to you and I won't.' He bared his teeth for a moment, spitefully, and then he continued, quickly, his eyes on Light's maddened ones.

'There's the physicality of it you see; I'll fight with every second and I know you think that's what will be pleasurable but I assure you that it will make things so uncomfortable. You could drug me of course but that would render your conquest quite worthless. You will not want me any less of conscious.'

'In any case though all these factors are irrelevant because I know what you crave is much more than the simple sexual penetration of this body – you want to see it affect me, you want it register in my mind, to get inside my brain. You want it to actually touch me on the inside – but you won't. It's something you can't force on me – I won't give you that option.'

Light panted feverishly as L finished his words, as if each taunt had been a blow. He stared into L's cold black eyes then he threw a hit across his face and gave his own scream. It sounded so very much like L's own that made his heart thud fearfully though he kept his stinging face passive. After Light gave a few little gaps, the after-shock of his cry, and had wiped at his face self-consciously he placed his hand tightly at L's throat and spoke, in a choked rage.

'I _Will _break you.'

L stared back with his glassy black eyes. Then replied quietly,

'No you won't.'

* * *

><p>An: Well I hope you like it, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: AN UPDATE? No way?! Well I thought I'd wrap up this little fic if I could. If I complete this one then I may go back and complete 'Beautiful Devices' since that has always been very popular. NO PROMISES THOUGH! I am currently working on my original m/m fiction and other things in the reals world so that's the main reason everything's been on hiatus. If you are interested DO go and check out my original fiction available on fictionpress and my Deviantart account under the same username.

* * *

><p>L lay on the bed in his cell, his body curled up beneath the sheets, his eyes half closed. He might have been a corpse, his skin was so pale and his body so still. He had always been sallow and prone to strange posture, his bony flesh quite content with odd angles, but his imprisonment had began to bend him to extremes. He was becoming accustomed to a dull ache in his flesh and a ringing in his ears and all that he could do to stave the sensation was to suck on his fingers, running his teeth over and over the stumps of his nails for comfort.<p>

It had been nearly three weeks since Light had first visited him in captivity. Within that time he had been fed, not well, but regularly. He had expected Light to cut off all food immediately, for at least a few days, before he came to talk to him again. This had not happened though, instead L was being treated as a standard prisoner with all the basic care. This meant that Light was thinking, considered his next course of action.

L clenched his teeth about his thumb, running his usual pattern about the ridge of the nail. He knew that he had really rattled his captor – he'd had a very strong success. The fact that Light had not considered attempting to starve L into submission showed this. The decision indicated that Light suspected such a tactic would be ineffective. He knew how stubborn L was. L had managed to grasp his finger about the one bargaining chip in his possession and, like a petulant child, he was determined to cling to it and never, never let it go.

It had made him want to laugh when Light had left him, after all it was a great victory but L was not naïve. He knew that Light would have a response at some point and not even he could be blasé about an impending torture. His emotions had ebbed significantly in the passing hours and days, and his head had begun to ache.

He had chosen to sleep a lot, it was natural. He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible and not spend the time waiting and wondering, speculating as to what the next course of action would be. He told himself that this the burden he had given to Light, it was _his turn_, he shouldn't let himself be weighed down by it. He had told himself that he could relax, that he held the ace, but he couldn't completely eradicate the doubt and that terrible anticipation.

He listened with interest whenever there were hard footsteps down the corridor, straining his ears for the sound. If it was one of the uneven, casual footsteps of the guards then L could let his head fall back to the pillow, let his eyelids fall. It was only for one particular sound that L cared for; the clean and clear sound of smart shoes marching down that prison corridor with a sense of terrible _purpose_.

He feared the sound and yet could not help but anticipate it, constantly, because he had no doubt of Light's return. When he, at last, heard the sound, so clear and unmistakable he felt his body shake with a unnatural tremor and had to steady himself before the cell door was opened.

Light looked just as well-dressed as he had done on his last visit and his hair was carefully brushed back, smooth behind his delicate ears. He looked stern but calm and collected and stared at L for a long time, within the doorway, before speaking to him. L did not rise from the bed to meet Light's as he entered.

'I'm moving you today,' were the words he spoke, at length, soft and yet tainted with a sharp, mechanical quality, 'get up.' There was a small escort of guards beyond Light, L could see, although none were armed.

L analyzed Light's expression; he looked very resigned. Could he mean to execute him? It seemed unlikely, impossible even, as L knew how much he _wanted_ L as his prisoner, especially now L had taunted him. He pushed himself off from the bed, working to make himself be as in-charge of his bony limbs as possible. He knew it would be pointless to try and conceal the weight he had lost, the decline in his condition, but he hoped to mask the lack of energy that he so keenly felt.

Light ran his eyes over L's protruding bones as the other man moved, slowly, across the room and a strange expression seemed to flicker across his lips. It has seemed akin to sympathy but, L considered, more along the lines of _satisfaction._

He directed one of the men to cuff L and, limply, L allowed for a short pair of silver handcuff to be applied to his bony wrists. He was surprised that the guard tightened them so keenly to his skin, since he was so thin, he could barely move his hands for fear of the metal stinging the flesh. He supposed this must have been a stipulation, to keep him as controlled as possible.

'Do you mean to torture me?' L asked his captor, defiantly, trying to lick at the sores upon his lips, smoothing over the teeth marks. Light's reply was strange and unexpected.

'You think that I would not?' he asked, languidly, raising his smooth eyebrows. The phrasing was deliberate and increased L's apprehension but he kept his face passive, a mask of indifference, and shuffled along the corridor with his captor and his guards.

L considered his words for a time, in silence, then flickered his eyes to the guards either side of him. It calmed him to analyze them, to look at their smart military-style uniform, to count all the buttons and observed the restraints they carried. They were all strong, tall and well-built but quite young, with smooth boyish faces. L tried to catch the eye of guard nearest him, whose dark gaze was so dedicatedly fixed before him.

'Do your disciples know for what purpose you keep me here?' L asked, hoping that provocation might earn him some satisfaction, 'what do these young man think of you keeping a man merely to rape and torture?' He thought he saw a flicker of discomfort fleet across Light's face but when he replied he was alarmingly calm and confident.

'Should you like to know their minds?' he said, smiling to the young man closest to L, 'you may answer the prisoner if you wish.' It was only then that the boy allowed his dark eyes to flicker to meet L's. His gaze was intent but delicate.

'Our lord sees fit to punish those who have defied him,' he said, although there was compassion in his gaze. He spoke with the fervour of a fanatic.

'Such zeal,' L said sadly, 'you call a man a God, even when he so clearly acts out of lust and self-interest.'

'You'll not sway my men with arguments,' Light replied, 'not that I'd give you opportunity.' He nodded at the young man who immediately cast his eyes away from L again, as if he did not exist.

'I am L,' L declared, unwilling to let go of the only diversion he had been given in days, the only opportunity for a game of wits, 'I am the great detective that challenged Kira, you must know this. I have seen him in his greatest moments and his lowest – he is just a boy, a poor, mad child with a desire to pretend. You can see he is flesh and blood and delusion. I could tell you so much about him, he has secrets and shames like any man.'

'It is a poor attempt, L,' Light told him derisively, 'to mock me before my guards. I do not fear your question, it is feeble, but I will force your submission.' He was quiet for a time, his head lowered as he considered his own words, and they all walked on in silence.

They came, after a time, to a new cell, beyond several sets of heavy security doors. L watched Light type the codes into the keypad but he could tell from the young man's smile that the codes were always changing, beyond an easy hack.

'Thank you, you may stay back,' Light addressed his guards who fell behind in their steps, standing dutifully by the closed, locked doors. This allowed Light to stand with L, quite separately, by the new cell door.

'I wish for you to understand,' Light began, very slowly, 'that what I mean to say to you, now, is very serious.' He stared directly into L's eyes with an intensity that surprised L and sent a thrill through his body. Instinctively he twisted his hands behind his back and felt the cuffs dig into his skin. 'I hope you will listen carefully to me and really consider my words.'

L licked his lips, nervously, and attempted a smile for his captor.

'I have always taken you very seriously, haven't I, Light?' he said, 'It would be especially foolish for me to not take you seriously now, given my position.' Light's expression did not alter. His face looked older, placid and grave. His mouth was tight and stern and his eyes were dull.

'Then, you must take me seriously when I tell you then I am not making any idle threats or bluffs with you,' his brows lowered and he glared, passionately at L, 'I feel it is beyond any such tactics. I will not engage in a battle of wills so characteristic of our previous exchanges. I need to break that chain. It is my own weakness that stands in the way of this – my own way of thinking…I find it easier to struggle, more…desirable, than a clean cut. I know that I cannot… 'play' with you anymore though L. We are far too much beyond that. I must do this, if I have a chance of getting what I desire – and I must accept it if I cannot have what I desire.'

L was staring at his captor's face in confusion, particularly alarmed by Light's final admission. It concerned him that Light was preparing to admit a defeat – if this was true then he would concede to loosing L. If that were his meaning then…Light could be suggesting that he intended to execute L, if he did not comply. L tried to keep the fear out of his eyes, he reassured himself that Light would not want such a course of action.

'This, L,' Light said carefully, 'is what I intend to be your cell – if – if you will not consider submission.' He then opened the cell door and, roughly, took hold of L's wrists, pushing him just inside the door.

Forced inward, awkwardly, L had the sudden claustrophobic sensation of being pushed into a small dark hole. The cell was a smooth square of grey-black concrete with no windows, no furniture, no amenities. The only discerning feature in the bleak homogeny was an ugly metal drain set into the floor. L felt himself leaning back against Light's hand and a lump rose to his throat.

Light was firm behind him, excreting pressure but holding him steady, as if lingering upon a hold just to throw L in, all the more cruelly; it was bitter threat. L felt Light lean closer, pressing his face beside L's own, his lips at his ear to speak to him. It was an intimate gesture that contrasted horrifically with the words he began to whisper.

'You will be locked in here, in the dark, pressed between these walls, with nothing but your own thoughts to keep you company,' L felt Light lick his lips but sensed there was something he was struggling with, despite his intensity, 'I suppose you might think that would be enough. I thought it would be enough, myself, when I considered confinement. I survived the confinement that you put me through, yes. I considered that I could withstand anything but I have since thought more on the subject and I know that, really, such convictions were foolish.'

Light swallowed and L felt the movement of the man's throat as he did so, the heat of his body as he considered the horrors of torture and imprisonment.

'I know, truly, that no man can be above his flesh. You can't pretend that severe deprivation won't hurt, won't get under your skin, won't rot your brain. I wish I could pretend that I could preserve my will but L – no man can retain his respect, his dignity, when lying in the filth and the dark, no man – not me, and not even you.'

He paused and the silence seemed even more pronounced in the small dark cell. L could not suppress a shuddering in his skin, aware of an itching deep within his flesh.

'I can give you only one chance,' Light whispered, 'you shall have only one opportunity to weaken your position, after that I will close the door. I will shut you up in this cell not for days, L, not for months to break your will, but for years. You must not think that I cannot do it, because I have searched myself, and I know I can. I will live my life, as a god, as a ruler, with my luxuries and my diversions and I shall not think of you.

You will be shut away in this cell and you shall not be visited. Food shall be delivered and retrieved by a shaft, no one shall ever enter here for any purpose. You shall not be given new clothes, you shall not be given anything fresh, anything clean or any opportunity to wash. You shall like less than an animal, in a black box filled with your own shit – and I won't come back to barter with you further. There is only one chance L, and you must decide now.'

L closed his eyes, and breathed, in and out. He knew the reason why Light was speaking to him so baldly, so clear, and why he had stressed the need for L to take his threat seriously. It would be L's instinct to call Light out, to try and bear his punishment, but if Light were to make such a treat seriously then – he must know – that there would be no reprieve from such a decision.

'You must not test me, L,' Light told him, 'I have made my choice and I mean this, you shall have only one chance, there shall be no bargaining and once you have made this choice and I have shut the door I will not respond to your desperate calls, even if they come only just as I am applying the locks – it will be too late. One chance, L, just one chance.' L felt Light move back, away from him, and with the absence of his pressure and heat came a fear and a panic. He knew that Light had begun to await his answer and he may not wait long.

L swallowed, determinedly, and without turning around he addressed Light, in a steady, quiet voice.

'Very well, Light,' he murmured, 'I will…negotiate.' He knew that Light was smiling, although he could not see his face, he sensed his pleasure and his relief.

'I hoped you would be reasonable,' he whispered, 'you may compose yourself and then we shall negotiate.'

L had searched the mirror before being guided to a new, guarded room with Light. He had run his hands over his face and attempted to brush away some of the fear, the panic, the anxiety and the shame. He knew that this choice had allowed him to try and retain his dignity, and Light had given him that opportunity because it was something they both valued so dearly. He wanted to face his captor calmly, with his usual unreadable expression.

He had managed to restore his features somewhat, by the time he was collected, but there was a hollowness about his eyes that could not be completely brushed away. He found himself ushered to a small, plain room with guards stationed at every corner. In the centre there was a table where he was seated, and cuffed, and Light seated himself opposite him.

'This is my offer,' Light said, 'it is a generous one. You shall have a comfortable room with a wide selection of books to pass the time with and pleasing decoration. There shall be an en-suite bathroom with bath and shower facilities. You shall be given nice clothing and be given good food and attention. The amenities will, in short, be quite great.

For half an hour everyday You shall be moved to an adjourning waiting room while your room is cleaned, tidied and your laundry taken away or returned. You shall have minimal contact with guards and I would request that you do not attempt conversation with them – I have ordered them not to respond to you in any way. In return you will accept visits from me in which you _will_ surrender yourself to me sexually, without resistance or complaint, and work to please me however I see fit.'

L remained quiet for a few moments his eyes downcast as he considered the proposal, and, gently, chewed one corner of his mouth. He could feel the rough calloused edge of one of his sores as he drew his teeth across it and it gave him a relief to focus upon it.

'Will you listen to my terms?' He asked, after a while. Light smiled at him, pleasantly, as if this were the most casual of conversations.

'Of course,' he responded, 'let me know what you want.'

'I want notice of any visit, with at least an hour's time to compose myself,' L told his captor, 'and I want your assurance that you will be…considerate. If you wish for more than simple compliance from me then you must concede to this.'

'It is reasonable,' Light said, gently, 'I can promise this.'

'You…understand what I mean by 'considerate?' L asked, delicately, fighting the urge to look away from the other man and instead staring defiantly into his eyes.

'I assume you mean that I should not be too..indelicate, too vulgar, too violent. I am willing to consider your comfort.' L met Light's gaze for a time and then looked down, thinking, and picking at his fingers behind his back.

'I want sweets,' he announced, suddenly, 'chocolate and treats.' He heard Light give a little laugh, one of his more innocent, un-offending sounds of mirth. It was the sweet and pleasant rippling laugh of a young boy.

'You shall be given sweets upon occasion,' Light told him, 'though I do not intend to make it a stipulation of your regular diet.'

'I would like, at the very least,' L protested, 'a regular ration of one chocolate bar per week.'

'Very well,' Light conceded, coolly, 'I shall promise you that. Have you any other requests?'

'Yes,' L murmured, flicking his hair out of his face and staring at the smooth surface of the table in-front of him, 'I should like some soft toys to furnish my room.'

'Some soft toys?' Light repeated quietly, it appeared that he was enjoying himself.

'Yes,' L replied, 'I shall want company, comfort and diversion.' Light shrugged and replied pleasantly.

'As you wish.' L nodded ducking his head down, awkwardly, as the negation began to draw to a close.

'I…may request other things, in time, as I consider what I might need?' L asked quietly.

'Certainly,' Light replied, 'I shall consider all your requests.' He then clicked his tongue in a way that L assumed must be a signal for a guard came over to press a firm hand to his shoulder. L felt numb to the contact and didn't bother to look up at the young man's face, to see the bland expression of duty and devotion.

'Our negotiations are over,' Light announced, 'I shall be visiting you tomorrow night, at seven.' He bared his teeth in a twisted smile, 'I assume that this would be considered sufficient notice…'

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is how it goes down. We'll see if I can get some more done, you'll have to let me know your thoughts. Much Love. x


	3. Chapter 3

The room that Light had prepared for L was just as comfortably furnished as he had promised. He felt a rush as he looked around himself, taking in the luxury and decor. It was unmistakably a cell, despite the attractive bookcases lining the walls, the matching desk, double bed and dresser, all in a well-polished walnut. There were no windows and the thick, clean carpet was pressed up against the walls and sealed. L suspected that if he were to scratch though the plaster in the walls, frantically working his way past the white and cream wallpaper, that his bleeding nails would soon hit solid metal. Underneath the decorative wrapping, L had no doubt, that his cell was secure metal prison.

He moved closer to the bookcases to check what titles Light had selected for himself but found it difficult to focus his eyes on the slim volumes. There were classics, historical volumes, scientific, psychological, and criminal journals. His hand trembled slightly as he ran his slender fingers along the spines, his wrists twitching where the cuffs had cut into his flesh. He rubbed at the sore parts of his flesh and then moved over to the plain, unsecured door.

It lead into a smaller compartment, a bathroom which itself was separated into two sections. The first section was covered in clean white tiles and glass details. There was a full-length mirror set flush into the wall, a porcelain toilet, a large oval bathtub, a wash-sink and a shower cubicle. L checked the corners of the room for the fine circular disks of the cameras and found them easily. They would be protected against steam, impossible to obscure and difficult to damage. Light would certainly have him restrained if he attempted to scratch at their enforced glass.

He knew that he would be recorded from every angle, at every moment of the day, and he did not think that was unreasonable. He had always been comfortable with the concept of surveillance of others and had even been under it himself, when deep into investigation with Light. The situation, he reflected, was not so distant.

The second section was separated by a partition and had smooth stone floors, rather than carpet or tiles. It was filled with a couple of items of exercise equipment and a couple of containers, clearly labelled, for worn clothes and general waste. A notice upon the walls outlined collection times. There was a separate entrance to the bathroom so that laundry could be dealt with without opening the door to L's main cell.

L felt cold and exhausted, an itching under his skin that he couldn't quite displace. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He relished the rush of hot water and scrubbed, forcefully, at his white skin and black hair. He had been supplied with a wide variety of shampoos, gels and scrubs. L rubbed at his flesh until it was almost raw and then turned off the water.

He found new clothes in the wardrobe, in his room. Light had chosen clothes in the fashion that suited his tastes, including smart shirts and tight trousers, but he had also allowed L clothes that were comfortable rather than attractive. There were some soft, oversized hoodies and sweaters, mostly in white and grey. There was also jeans and sweats. L chose a grey hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. They were soft and clean and comfortable.

L pulled the hood up over his wet hair and then crawled into the bed, hearing the bedsprings creak under the weight of his fragile body. He was determined to sleep, to fall into a numb nothingness. He closed his eyes, heavily, and focussed on the warmth and comfort of the bed, the quality of the sheets and the plump feathers that filled his pillow. He knew he had come closer to something much worse, something unspeakable. His situation at the moment was not without hope, not without possibilities. There had been negotiations and there would be opportunities for further ones. There would always be time for more games too, more to play for.

'I am L,' he whispered to himself, 'I am still L, I am still myself…there is nothing I cannot endure, nothing I cannot do…' he wasn't sure though, not entirely, when he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>The food which L was served, the following day, was nourishing enough but plain, for the detectives taste. There remained, in any case, a dull metallic taste in the back of his throat which tainted everything he put in his mouth. He sat, cross-legged on the floor, sucking the milk away from his cereal and staring about the room at the cameras at every corner.<p>

He was beginning to think a little more clearly, although his spirits were still low, his body still weak, and he wondered about how the surveillance footage was being recorded and stored. The small black lenses gave him no clues however, although he had dared to drag the chair across the floor and find every single one, running his nails across the edges.

He wondered whether Light was going to save the footage of his conquest and, perhaps, watch it over later. It would surely be something he wanted to savour, to enjoy over and over. It might even be that, at some point, if it benefited or pleased him in some way, he might show the footage to his prisoner – to taunt him.

L crunched the corn flakes between his teeth, lining up the remaining fragments about the moist bowl, in a regular pattern and tried to consider everything carefully, plan his movements, his words.

He had a book propped up in front of him, for appearances, but his eyes slid over the words without letting their meaning sink in. It was his plan to pretend to read when he felt uncertain and depressed, let his heavy lids hang over his eyes while they moved, unseeing, in a swooping motion before the printed words. He could turn the pages very convincingly when he needed to, at the most neat, regular intervals.

He pushed the empty bowl away, at last, with a sigh and curled his fingers about the paperback cover, squeezing the corners into the palms of his hand in a gesture that he was sure that the cameras would not be able to catch. He focused on the pain as his thoughts unravelled, a unkempt tangle of fears and suspicions that would be agony to neaten and order.

* * *

><p>He was given instructions, an hour and a half before the visit, one of the guards delivering a letter to him in a indifferent manner. L did not attempt to speak to the young man, whose neat uniform was so carefully buttoned and smoothly ironed. He looked as though he was in his early twenties, if not younger, and his dark brown eyes stared straight through the young detective as if he was not there.<p>

'You are to follow the instructions in this note,' he said, in a bland monotone, 'I will be collecting you in an hour.' L took the slim envelope and waited for the young man to leave but apparently he had instructions to watch L read it for he remained, his dull unseeing eyes burning a hole in the wall.

L cast his eyes don and prised the envelope open. The note inside had been carefully hand-written, suggesting that Light had taken pleasure in every preparation, especially those which carried the ironic air of the romantic.

_L,_

_I will be collecting you at seven, as arranged. You will be escorted to another secure room where we will eat dinner together in what I am sure will be a pleasant opportunity to discuss how you are adjusting and for you to raise any other requests you may have. Once we are finished eating you will be escorted back to your room and you will submit yourself to me as I desire. _

_I would be obliged if you would comply with by following demands for the evening. Failure to do so will result in punishment, the nature of which shall not be a matter of negation. _

_Before Dinner:_

- _Shower thoroughly, cleaning, drying and brushing your hair. You should be as neat and clean as humanly possible. _

- _Shave every inch of your body apart from the top of your head, where what is most commonly called 'hair' is usually encountered. I do not expect there to be any hair upon; your face, neck, back, chest, legs, pubic region, feet, buttocks and etc. You must be entirely free from body hair. There is a razor provided in the bathroom, along with shaving cream._

- _Dress formally in the following; white shirt with grey stripes, black dress trousers, Black leather belt, White socks, black smart shoes. Black jacket is optional. All buttons must be done up, nothing hanging loose. _

- _Wait upon your bed for the guard to enter and apply restraints. You will be handcuffed for the journey. _

_During the entirety of my visit:_

- _You will refer to me as 'Kira' at all time, not 'Light.' _

- _You will be polite and subservient, following any instructions I give, without hesitation or complaint._

- _You will eat with a knife and fork with all the possible grace and table manners you possess. _

_Your co-operation is truly appreciated and I am looking forward to our evening together, greatly. _

_ Kira_

L felt his face become slack with indignation as his eyes scanned the list of strict demands and he raised his eyes to the guard, making the decision to address him and voice his displeasure, as futile an action as that was.

'Would you like to read this?' he asked the young man, in a low, acidic tone which he managed to keep from shaking, 'I am sure you would find it quite interesting, quite revealing. Surely you must be curious about what your 'God' is saying to his prisoner?'

The guard did not reply however but stained stern and silent, waiting for L to lower the letter in his arm and retreat away, to the far end of the room before following procedure and securely leaving the cell.

* * *

><p>L's skin burned, a little raw from excessive scrubbing and the fine slicing of the razor blade, but he was perfectly clean and smooth beneath the neat folds of his suit. He had stared at himself in the mirror and pushed back every stray hair, smoothing them behind his ears and fastened the last of the buttons at his throat. He looked whiter than ever, his skin faintly translucent with the thin blue just visible. With his hair slicked back his black eyes looked larger than usually, and the whole contrasting effect was that of a phantom, an unearthly being with long spindly fingers and a sickly pallor.<p>

Light looked down at him, at his position between the guards, with an appraising eye. He was dressed in the finest suit, a dark red shirt with a silky grey waistcoat, dark grey jacket and black trousers, tight about his slender waist with a brown leather belt. Silver cuff-links glittered at his sleeves while he brought his hand up to push his hair away from his face, smiling.

L could smell scent upon his skin, something expensive and masculine that settled into the pores of Light Yagami's flesh lovingly. He tightened his mouth, meeting the other man's stare and waited for Light to address him.

'Well,' Light began, lazily, licking his lips once he had breathed the word and tilting his head a little, 'you look quite presentable, I suppose, though those clothes might be a little tight.'

L had the impression that Light rather liked the effect of the thin shirt stuck to his skin, exposing every raised rib and the tight coil of his stomach. The young man's very collar bones pressed their way up though the material, creating a harsh hollow.

'Come then,' Light murmured, jerking his head, and raising his eyes to the guards. They led L to the centre of the small room where a table had been prepared. It was a dark wood polished to a high gloss and the dishes set in place were decorated with gold leaf, the finest china.

'You must be free to use your arms,' Light said, thoughtfully, as he settled himself into the seat at the far end, 'so you cannot have your hands cuffed, but I shall have your legs cuffed to the chair.'

L glanced up at the guards as he moved, awkwardly, towards his own chair. The men carefully undid the cuffs allowing L to painfully twist his wrists and flex his fingers then, as he lowered himself into the chair they moved to place manacles about his ankles, the sharp metal digging into his sensitive skin.

'As you wish,' L began, slowly and quietly, breathing deeply as he formed the delicate words, 'Kira.' He raised his head to stare into his captor's face and saw the sweet smile that spread across his lips. He looked perfectly satisfied, his brown eyes narrowed in sly slits, his expression intent and curious.

'I have a gift for you,' Light said slowly, raising his hands and giving a flick of his fingers. One of the many men lining the walls, watching silently, brought over a large package wrapped in white paper. L stared at it for a few moment and then, tentatively, took it in his numb fingers and tore off the wrapping. It was a soft brown teddy bear, he ran his fingers over the fur thoughtfully, appreciating the quality of craftsmanship.

'Thank you,' he said, quietly, his voice its usual controlled monotone, 'you are…so kind, Kira.'

Light laughed a little, showing his neat white teeth and then raised his glass in a toasting gesture, sipping at the white wine. L focussed his attention on the glass in front of him, putting the bear aside and letting it fall onto the floor, beside his chair. He took the tall glass in his right hand and drank thirstily. There was only a little alcohol in his deep glass, apparently Light wanted him to be as aware as possible, with all his senses in-tact.

He licked his lips, regretfully, setting down his empty glass and watched at the first course was brought and laid down before him. It was prawns. Their small pink bodies were curled up in an artful, gourmet, design.

L raised the slender fork and carefully speared one, feeling the sea creature ooze unpleasantly once it was impaled. He took a bite, carefully, his eyes focussed on his plate.

'It's very good for you,' Light said, silkily, while he ate his own portion, delicately, 'really, I don't think I ever saw you eat anything with protein. You'll eat so much better now I'm taking care of you.'

L gave a smooth smile, raising his eyes to blink at the other man.

'Thank you,' he said, piercing another flushed body with his silver fork.

'Don't worry,' Light said, smiling widely as he took another sip of his wine, 'you'll still have dessert…'

His voice was silky, indulgent even, and once they had proceeded to the final course a large ice cream sundae was set in place in front of the detective. It had three layers of chocolate and fudge, sliced banana, chocolate flakes, two honeycomb wafers and a fat red cherry.

'Go on,' Light said softly, picking at his own fruit salad. L did not hesitate but began eating, forego the finer points of etiquette and licking at his spoon, choosing the savour the sensation.

'That,' Light murmured, his eyes lowered thoughtfully, 'can be something you can look forward to, can't it?'

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to be finishing this off but it took longer than intended. Yup, you're still gonna have to wait for the actual domination. Please review though and do check out my original fiction if you have a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Geez I can't believe how long this has taken me today. No more complaining people, this is what you came here for.

* * *

><p>L could still taste the chocolate upon his lips when they returned to the cell, the thick sweetness that lingered about the corners of his mouth. He instinctively wanted to lick, to catch the last of the flavour, but instead rolled his head, awkwardly and brought up his fingers to wipe, fiercely. His wrists stung a little, the shallow red rims from the cuffs still exposed, still sore. In time, he knew, his body would become accustomed to the restraints and he would adjust his movements to suit them. At the moment though he still moved against them, catching and rubbing at his vulnerable flesh.<p>

Light watched him, coldly, as he uncoiled his fingers and applied pressure to the sore parts of his wrists, straining and rotating the joints. His fair brown eyes were honeyed with a slowly-burning expectation, a controlled hunger. He smiled, his smooth, practiced smile and pushed back his own hair, letting the golden-brown strands fall perfectly across his handsome face.

'Is there anything I can do,' he said slowly, each word slipping forth from his moist, smiling lips with a heavy weight, 'to make you…more comfortable, L?'

L kept his eyes cast away from the other man, feeling vulnerable with his white face so exposed - his thick hair raked back behind his ears. He lowered his dense black lashes over his eyes while he examined his hands, running the length of his thumb against his bright blue veins.

'I am sure,' he murmured quietly, his blood pumping in his head, creating a roar in his brain, 'that I will feel better once I have regained some strength…put on some more weight…' He shrugged his shoulders, the motion emphasising the raised bones and deteriorated muscle.

'Yes,' Light said softly, his voice lowering to almost a whisper, 'yes, so long as you continue to eat well…'

L felt him move towards him, closing the gap between their bodies and standing, with his breath upon the other man's neck. He could smell his scent, that same cologne that he had noticed before – and the metallic scent of Light's sweat. It seemed as though, when he inhaled, L could smell the other man's excitement, his dangerous intent.

L raised his eyes, gradually, and met Light's gaze. Light's eyes were glittering with an intensity and his smile was wide, his lips a little parted as he raised one hand, tentatively, in the air. He moved his fingers into L's hair, slowly, moving the strands back from behind his ears, tousling the thick black locks. L felt the hair brushing against his face as it fell into place but, with it, a trickle of sweat that began to work its way across his forehead and, also, at the back of his neck.

'There,' Light breathed, quietly, his smile twitching, 'you look more like yourself again.' He laughed a little, a low dry chuckle, then drew back a little, his bright eyes narrowed to slits.

L stood still, his fingers curling into his palms, his arms at his sides. He wasn't exactly sure what Light wanted from him, how he wanted him to behave, uncertainty made his skin crawl and he stared at his captor with a bland, vacant expression.

Light's eyes flickered, shielding his eyes momentarily with his lashes, his face darkening a little as he contemplated his own thoughts. Then he smiled again and flickered his fingers in the air, giving a beckoning gesture.

'Undress me,' he said, carefully, moving his hand to take hold of L's thin writs and guide it towards him then watching, expectantly.

L resisted the urge to moisten his dry lips, breathing throatily and blinking, uncertainly. He remembered that Light had requested for him to be 'polite and subservient' and reflected upon what possible permutations there might be, with these attributes. His black eyes remained dull and blank while he considered, carefully, then he gave a twisted smile.

He moved his hands, gradually, to the cuffs of Light's shirt and began to unfasten the little silver links, with the manner of a traditional servant. He felt Light's chest shudder a little as the man breathed a laugh.

'Take your time,' Light said, silkily, while L drew out the first pin, taking care not to touch the other man's skin at any point. He hesitated, but then moved to the second arm, adjusting his position as Light raised his arm to allow him better access. He placed both pieces of silver down, neatly, upon the dresser, aware of the other man's eyes on his back as he did so.

He progressed, next to the waistcoat, running his nails under the buttons and slipping them through the loops of the material with care and precision. Light stayed still while he made his way down, raising his arms once more when L loosened the garment entirely and waiting for L to move around his body and slide it down off his back.

L folded the material up, running the silk and cotton through his fingers delicately, before placing it, too, upon the dresser. He licked his lips with his back to light, moistening the dry chapped surface with an immense relief, and then turned around once more to face his captor.

'The shirt next, then,' Light said, softly, his smooth smile still playing upon his lips. He straightened out his back and held out his arms from his body.

Light moved close to him, forcing himself to press himself up to Light's torso and allow himself to be enveloped by the man's musk. He unbuttoned carefully, then pulled the material aside, exposing Light's naked chest. His tanned skin was smooth and glistening with sweat, his stomach and hips exhibited the level of tone and definition that must have taken Light great pains.

L moved around the other man's body once more and, as Light tensed his shoulders and extended his arms, pulled the shirt free. He watched Light's back as he moved away, adding the garment to the pile of folded clothes, noticing the tight muscles that had been honed about the ridges of his spine. He found his eyes flickering to every pressure point, every vulnerable part of the bare skin.

Light moved his head, turning a little to watch his prisoner, and coiling his hands at his waist, expectantly.

'The shoes next then,' he said, raising his heels as he spoke and slipping the arch of his foot out. L moved carefully, circling Light at a distance and then kneeling down at his feet. Glancing up, as he eased the laces and pulled the shoes away, he saw the curious expression upon Light's young face, the intense anticipation.

He lowered his eyes again, wrapping his hand about the hand about the underside of Light's cool foot and unpeeling the black sock. He began to mediate upon the possibility that Light should expect him to act not only subserviently, but _adoringly_, as befitted a living god. He trailed his fingers across the length of Light's foot and heard the man laugh above him, a softened sound this time that was almost a purr.

'Continue,' he commanded, softly, and L rose again, understanding the meaning of the simple direction. He let his eyes stray to Light's face, drawn there by his own irrepressible curiosity, and observed the calm intrigue in the other man's eyes. He smiled again, a small twisting of his lips and took L's hands, guiding them to the belt at his waist.

'Continue,' he said again, in a whisper. L moved his numb hand to the slender strip of leather, drawing it out through the loops at the waistband then proceeded to the fastenings at Light's groin – he dragged the metal zip down with his nails only and then pulled the fabric away.

He did not prolong the final ordeal, his fingers twitching as he forced himself to fluidly pull down the tight skin of Light's underwear, exposing him completely to the humid air of the confined cell.

The detective had seen Light naked before, and he reminded himself of this, recalling the footage he had reviewed which had caught Light in a state of undress and the instances during their joint confinement, where they had dressed and changed in each other's company, but the disinterested impressions he had gained of Light's body hardly formed a comparison with the obscene proximity of his current circumstances.

Light flushed a little, exhilarated to be completely on display, and his moist smile widened as he considered his next move. He pressed his fingers into L's wrist, once again, and staring intently into his eyes as he did so, moved his hand to press against his member.

L breathed deeply, his shoulders shifting and his head jerking with discomfort but he made an effort to master himself, licking his lips and meeting Light's penetrating gaze. He let himself be guided, with his hand flax, and felt the hot, supple length of Light's hardening penis.

'Touch me,' Light whispered through his teeth, his fingers tightening their hold on L's limp digits. He was insistent although it did not seem as though he was displeased with L for his resistance or reluctance, apparently relishing it. 'Grip me….'

L breathed heavily again, feeling his black eyes roll, ironically in his head and his lips tightening. He turned himself a little, standing shoulder-on to Light and closed his fist about the moist shaft. He moved his hand up and down, feeling the malleable flesh shifting under his ministrations, hearing the slick sound of skin upon skin.

Light's breathing hitched and increased in tempo as he savoured the firm strokes and L listened, carefully, for the dips and sighs in the other man's breathing, sweat thick upon the back of his neck.

'Stop,' Light said, after a few more minutes of silence, filled only with his mounting breaths and the wet shaking of skin. He put a hand to the side of L's face and turned him round to face him. L stared at him while the man ran a finger about the corner of his mouth.

'Now,' he said, smiling, 'take me in your mouth.' L hesitated, uncertainly, taking in the eerie mixture of self-conscious arousal in the Light's eyes and the determined, hungry smile upon his lips, then began to lower himself to his knees. He felt Light's hands follow him down, resting upon his shoulders and trembled a little.

He reached out, slowly, to take Light's now fully erect penis in his hand, adjusting it, then closing his eyes leant forward to lick along the length of it. He heard Light breathe deeply and give another little laugh, his hands gripping at L's shoulders.

L could taste sweat and a trace of something else, something raw and sharp, but mostly the hot flesh tasted of nothing at all. He let his tongue lick for a few moments more, making the long shaft wet and firm, then he swallowed, and covered the tip with his mouth.

He only gradually took the length of Light's erection inside his mouth, licking and sucking as he went, then moving his head forwards and guiding the tip to the back of his throat. He felt Light's hips shuddering and heard him breathing heavily, gasping and stuttering out a couple more purring chuckles.

'Does it feel strange?' he breathed, one hand running down L's neck and dipping it to the collar of his shirt, 'does it…?'

L felt a prickling in his skin as he considered these words and, without suppressing the urge, he laughed a little, choosing to follow this, almost immediately, with a hum to imply the affirmative. He felt the other man gasp and laugh harder as the vibrations rippled through his pelvis.

'Does it…taste good?' Light prompted, once more, and this time L considered his reply carefully before responding with a further and, quite deliberate hum. He slid the organ out from between his lips as Light sighed and tittered and looked up at his with his baleful black eyes.

'Kira,' he whispered in husky tone, 'tastes so good…' his pitch was perfect, he was certain, the most slavish of accents, but his disingenuous sarcasm was evident in the very quality of his performance. Light laughed hard, his body trembling with delight, and he ran a hand though L's disordered hair.

'Enough,' he murmured, catching his breath, 'I want you to undress now…strip quickly…' His hands ran down the clean, pressed shirt that he had ordered his prisoner to wear then, smiling, he stood back to allow L space to unburden himself.

L felt his body tense under Light gaze but shifted his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt. He did not take care with his own clothes as he had done with Light's, sensing such ceremony was not necessary. He let them fall to the ground in a wrinkled heap and, then, knelt down to unknot the laces on his shoes and tear off his socks. He curled his bare toes, nervously, when he straightened up but stared at Light defiantly, feeling as though he has been stripped down to his very bones.

'Go an lie on the bed,' Light said, silkily, his eyes running over L's body as he spoke, appraisingly, 'face down…'

L complied, his heart thudding and his blood pulsing with a painful sharpness through his veins. He lay flat and still, pressing his face into the cold pillow. He felt Light move close and the bed shift as he began to crawl over him, on top of him.

'Kneel a little,' Light breathed in his ear, running a hand down L's spine and coming down to clutch at the side of his hip, pinching firmly. Slowly, biting his lips, L raised himself up, a shudder running down his back as he felt himself connect with Light's bare, hot flesh. He could feel the sweat on the other man's skin, his thighs planted either side of L's hips and the weight of his hardened penis against the base of his spine.

'Raise your head too,' Light told him, softly. L moved his arms forward, burying them beneath the pillow and pushed himself upon his elbows. He felt Light reaching to the side of the bed for something, something he had prepared, and then caught the sight of something black being looped at his neck. He felt the rough edge of the leather belt being pressed, carefully, into base of his jaw.

'No,' he said, feeling his blood grow suddenly hot, his body shaking with a rush of anger. He grabbed at the belt, tightening his fingers about it and tearing it away from Light's hands. He turned around to press one hand, hard, into Light's chest and bare his teeth.

'You said you would be considerate,' he hissed. He threw the belt aside with one hand while the other continued to press, fiercely, into the hollow of Light's left clavicle. 'Any of that – and I'm not _playing, _Light…'

Light's face had turned a little white, startled and unsure from the beginning of L's outburst but, as L concluded, the muscles in his face relaxed and his eyes narrowed.

'_Playing,'_ he repeated, in a murmur, a smile gracing his lips and his eyebrows contracting, one of his breathy laughs escaped him and he tilted his head a little, thoughtfully.

L was a little alarmed by his own words, which had burst from him from the deepest recesses of his brain, unchecked by his usual safeguards of analysis. He met Light's gaze, trying to slow the tempo of his heart and calm the heat of his blood.

'Very well,' Light said, quietly, 'no restraints…' his hand went to the back of L's neck, finding purchase at the knot of black hair and taking hold in a firm grip. L breathed deeply, lowering his eyes and letting his hand drop down from Light's torso. He felt his body becoming cooler and moved, limply, back into the position that Light had directed him into.

Light's left hand kneaded the base of L's neck for few moments, then slid down to join the other, caressing the protruding bones of L's pelvis.

'Did you clean yourself out?' Light murmured, in a whisper, moving over the other man so that he could tilt his lips directly to L's ear. L felt his insides writhe with shame, trying to recall when this request had been made and who had been more intimately concerned with it. He could not remember it being voiced, explicitly, rather it had been veiled by the tone of their negotiations.

'Yes,' L replied, feeling the other man move across him again. He suppressed the urge to shiver as Light brushed his hot skin against his back and began, carefully, to slick himself thoroughly with the lubricant which had been supplied to the room. He could hear the wet sounds of the man stroking himself, slowly, and smell the mingling scents of sweat, cologne and the clean, fresh lubricant.

'Spread your legs apart,' Light murmured, leaning right over L so that L could feel every inch of his chest upon his back, every toned muscle, every twitching nerve. L, feeling the heat rise in his body, moved his legs apart, bringing his knees higher up on the bed. He felt the alarming moistness of Light's fingers, which trembled a little as they pushed their way inside L, stretching the tight ring of raw red flesh. Then, as, Light positioned himself, the large probing head of his erect penis.

L closed his eyes his eyes tighter, sucking on his bottom lip and trying to keep his knees firm and strong, his position on the bed locked as Light, slowly slid himself inside him. He breathed heavily once he was fully sheathed and pushed his hips, hard, against L's buttocks.

With his torso so firmly pressed against L's back L could feel the way the other man's ribcage compress and de-compressed with his startled and exultant pants of breath and the frantic beating of his heart. Light's lips were wet when he pressed them to L's ear once more and whispered to him, again.

'How does that…feel?' he asked quietly, his thumbs stroking, comfortably at the side of L's hips, his own pelvis grinding, softly. L took a shuddering breath through clenched teeth, but he didn't need to hesitate to reply.

'It feels…so good,' he murmured, throwing his head back, into Light's neck, and rolling his black eyes, 'it feel so good to have you inside me…Kira…'

Light laughed, his eyes fixed upon the dark pools of L's eyes, his narrowed lips and tensed shoulders. He bit at his lips, running his neat teeth over his bottom lip then pushed L's head down again, turning his own head to press into the man's shoulder, laughing a little more as he did so.

He began to move in earnest, rolling his hips and slipping the hard shaft of his penis in and out, in a leisurely, regular rhythm. L breathed deeply, stuttering as he felt the peculiar sensation of his innards being worked over, a foreign invader in his very bowels, stroking, stretching and applying pressure.

'How does that feel?' Light murmured again, his breath very heavy now, his pulse racing. He move his hand to curl his fingers just underneath L's jaw, stroking a little. 'Say it just as you did,' he whispered, very quietly, 'as though…you're worshiping me…' L understood perfectly and felt himself laugh a little, the sound a little hoarse and muffled, becoming stuck in his throat.

'That feels so good, so good Kira…' he has started shakily, his own shuddering affecting his voice, but he began to work the lilt into his voice on the last words, hearing the perfect simpering tone in his voice, 'so good.'

He took a breath, licking his lips, preparing himself, and then continued in the same strain, his heart thumping as he worked out his performance, his sweating palms gripping at the sheets.

'I want…more, Kira,' he intoned, 'do it…harder…' he could feel the flush that was spreading across his skin but there was no need for him to be ashamed, he told himself, he grit his teeth, suppressing any involuntary noises, 'please…harder…'

He could feel Light's ribcage shudder with amusement but also with, undeniable, excitement. He laughed out loud and then breathed, heavily, panting as he began to move his hips faster, pushing himself in and out of his prisoner. L could feel his legs slipping against his own thighs as he moved, powerfully, towards his purpose.

Light raised his head up, panting, tightened his hold on L's hips with his left but moved the other around to L's neck, where he exerted just a little pressure. Unexpectedly he slowed his pace and leant down to whisper to the other man.

'Touch yourself,' he told him, 'I want you…to touch yourself…' L felt his body grow a little more rigid but, slowly, he moved his hand out from beneath the pillow and moved it forward, in front of him. Light took hold of it, bringing L up a little so that he was up on his knees, and guided L's hand by his wrist.

He reached over, conscientiously, and retrieved the slim bottle of lubricant. Squeezing he spread a slick line across L's palm and then cupped his hand, pushing it down towards his genitals.

L knelt with his body shaking a little, still feeling Light buried deep within him, and let the other man guide his hand, spreading the cool fluid over the length of his penis then encouraging him to grip and stroke. He swallowed, feeling all the more exposed and vulnerable, then bit his lips hard and closed his eyes.

He began to stroke himself, turning his head away and letting his hand follow its usual pattern. His breath hitched and shortened and he moved down, into the mattress as he began, slowly, to harden. He could feel Light watching him, one hand still on his hip, and when satisfied he moved up the bed again, pushing L down and starting to regain his pace.

L spread out his fingers on the mattress, pushing his knees forward hard to keep his position and parting his legs wide. He breathed deeply, sweat trickling down his thighs and began to pump at himself, working hard and making his nerve endings moan and twitch.

'How does it feel?' Light crooned for the third time, 'tell me, worship me, let me know just how it feels…' He chuckled a little, but his breath was laboured as he waited L's response.

L wet his lips, shuddering, and swallowed his apprehensions.

'So…good…' he moaned, jerking his hand as he spoke, feeling his face burn, he chewed his lips and went so far as to roll his hips, grinding back into Light as he pushed inside him, something twitching deep inside him as he did so – a glitter of hysteria shuddering in his brain. 'It feels so…so good.'

He worked hard to focus, tilting his head back and allowing himself a gasp, a unrestrained little groan, before continuing his repartee .

'Fuck me, Kira,' his words sounded dry and stark, he heard the laugh in his throat, 'Fuck me Kira, fuck me…' He heard Light hiss and groan with undisguised pleasure and the man push down deeper inside him, working him in quick, hard lunges.

He gaped a little, bitting down on his bottom lip then panting sharply, he pumped at his own organ, his eyes fluttering as strong pulse of pleasure made its way through him, up from his core of his groin.

'Harder,' he stuttered, his eyes watering a little, brushing aside any shame or agitation, 'fuck me…harder Kira…'

Light increased his pace yet more, his breath coming in ragged gasps, his body slippery with sweat, his whole being consumed with anticipation and lust. His hands were tight at L's hips, clinging to steady himself and he pistoned inside him.

L grit his teeth, his head feeling heavy and his body trembling. The tickle of amusement that lurked at some deep, black part of his brain emerged again, making his voice shudder a little as he called out again and again.

'Harder, Kira, Harder, harder…' he shook under the force of Light's thrusts, feeling his body pressed to his limits, his limbs aching and every nerve alight. He could feel, at the core of it all, his climax building and his hand worked himself furiously.

He could feel it growing close, his hips trembling, his breathing coming in pants and a tightness making itself known, low down in his testicles. He jerked his hip, moaning, quietly and felt Light push back, his pace becoming slower but stroking deeply, more smoothly. He had adjusted his angle and seemed to be taking pleasure in his tip brushing against L's inner walls, causing the most sensitive of frictions.

L felt his heart thump, severely, as he felt a stretch of flesh deep inside himself become stimulated, a fresh tangle of nerves beginning to sing. He trembled, his breath catching, and urged himself forward, his hand slipping over and over his throbbing erection, teasing out the first waves of his orgasm.

It built, along with Light's careful thrusts and he groaned as, blissfully it was over him. His groin tightened as he came, his wet fluid spilling out onto the sheets. He sighed and panted deeply hearing, as he did so, the rattling in Light's throat which certain signaled his own release.

* * *

><p>AN: As always the moral of the story is: rape them until they like it. Well...no...actually that's not the moral of the story..._ Hmmm...


End file.
